¿Ser POKEFILICO o No serlo? Eh ahí el dilema (Serie de Oneshot)
by TheFat Cartman
Summary: Serie de Oneshots , en las que él azabache ha experimentado el placer carnal con los Pokémon que ha conocido a la largo de la serie (NO YAOI)


_**Hola amigos de . Me presento ante ustedes por que he tenido una duda existencial .**_

 _ **¡¿POR QUE SOY UN MALDITO POKEFILICO?!**_

 _ **Si , pero bueno , como la buena y pobre alma pervertida que soy he decidido que haré esta serie de Oneshots para poder mejorar mi manera de escribir Lemon o empeorar dependiendo del agrado de ustedes .**_

 _ **Pero bueno esto sera PURA pokefilia así que no malgasto mas mi tiempo y el de ustedes , empezemos con esto .**_

 _ **Aclaración: los oneshot estarán ligados a los capítulos en los que el idiota mostaza ha tenido breves amistades y momentos con sus pokemones y los que él ha conocido .**_

 **Renuncia de derechos:** __Pokemon no me pertenece sino a su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri

-...- _ **diálogo humano**_

 **[...]** _ **diálogo pokemón**_

(...) _ **pensamientos**_

~...~ _ **gemidos**_

 _ **OneShot 1 : Mi dulce y rebelde Pokémon inicial**_

Nos remontamos a la pacífica región de Kanto , donde cierto joven azabache de tez morena , ojos caramelo , gorra roja y "z" en las mejillas , ha cumplido finalmente 10 años por lo que podrá iniciar su viaje Pokémon .

El joven en cuestión conocido como Ash "Mostaza" Ketchum se encontraba caminando por el Bosque Verde , sin ninguna molestia ...

Bueno ...

Una gran molestia ya que su recién adquirido pokemón inicial resultó ser bastante rebelde y molesto ya que se indignaba a seguir al joven haciendo que este comenzara a arrastrarlo con una soga amarrada al dorso del ratón .

-Escucha Pikachu no puedo estar arrastrándose todo el tiempo por lo que por favor no hagas esto más difícil y comienza a caminar- Pidió amablemente el azabache para solo ser ignorado por la rata .

El azabache viendo que no lograría hacerlo entrar en razón intentó negociar con el -Esta bien , te quitaré la soga pero por favor camina ¿Si?- Pregunto el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento de la rata .

Este lo desato pero al hacerlo este corrió hasta la rama de un árbol -¡Hey , eso no era parte del trato!- Le reprendió el mostaza y su pokemón solo le saco la lengua y comenzó a burlarse de él .

Estuvieron un buen rato peleándose hasta que de unos árboles comenzaron a oír como las ramas se movían para luego revelar una parvada de Sparrow y Pidgeys salvajes , la rata saltó al hombro de su entrenador este comenzó a correr hacia lo profundo del bosque para intentar librarse de las aves .

Corrió por un buen tiempo , pero comenzaba a cansarse no podía estar así todo el día hasta que llegaron al borde de un precipicio al verse acorralado tenía que decidir entre una parvada de aves salvajes que no dudarían en sacarle los ojos a picotazos o en saltar hacia el precipicio directo a una muerte segura .

Miro a la parvada y luego miró a su pokemón.

-Escucha pikachu se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo y que no te agrado pero ¿Crees solo por esta vez hacerme caso?- Preguntó el azabache mirando fijamente a la rata y esta también lo hacía , esta se hipnotizó un breve momento por el color de los ojos del joven y al parecer se ¿Sonrojo? .

 **[Pika]** Respondió afirmativamente la rata saltó del hombre de su entrenador y hizo frente a las aves .

-De Acuerdo , Pikachu ¡Usa "Atactrueno" en ellos con todo tu poder!- Dio una orden el azabache .

La rata se puso en guardia **[¡Pikapika chuuuuuuuuuuuu!]** El roedor se rodeo de electricidad y lanzó un gran rayo directo a la parvada logrando electrocutar a la mayoría de ellas dejándolas chamuscadas pero algunas al recibir un poco de la descarga eléctrica se enfurecieron por lo que gritaron llamado a más de su especie .

-¡Oh no , Pikachu regresa inmediatamente!- Grito el azabache pero la rata no reaccionó a tiempo por lo que fue víctima de varios ataques quedando gravemente mal , el azabache al ver esto corrió directo a la rata la tomó en brazos mientras él también recibía varios ataques entre "Alas Cortantes" y más .

Comenzó a correr para intentar escapar mientras veía con preocupación a su pokemón -Descuida Pikachu estarás bien , lo prometo- La rata al ver la mirada determina y la preocupación del azabache dirigida hacia su persona comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente .

De milagro Ash encontró una cueva para refugiarse aprovechando que todavía era de día sacó de su mochila los artículos que le entregó su madre logrando encontrar una Hyper Poción , puso a la rata en su regazo y comenzó a tratarla logrando hacer que se sienta un poco mejor pero todavía sentía un poco de dolor -Bueno intentare hacer algo para desestresar tu cuerpo- Él roedor le dedicó una mirada curiosa .

-Masajeare tu cuerpo para aliviar el dolor que todavía sientes- Al decir eso la rata se bajó de su regazo mirando furiosamente al azabache.

-Sigh- Suspiro el azabache -Está bien Pikachu no puede seguir así contigo todo el tiempo regresaré a Pueblo Paleta para regresarte con el y esperaré otra semana para que lleven los otros iniciales , pero no puedo dejarte así como estas , solo déjame aliviar tu dolor ¿Puedo?- Preguntó el azabache con un toque de tristeza , al parecer se rindió con su pokemón y tendrá que regresar .

La rata lo pensó un poco y recordó como su pronto ex-entrenador lo liberaría **[Pikachu]** Respondió afirmativamente .

Ash viendo que aceptó colocó a la rata en su regazo y comenzó masajear su cuerpo delicadamente tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Pikachu haciendo que la rata por alguna extraña razón comenzará a calentarse , puso una mano en una de las orejas masajeandola y la otra mano subiendo y bajando delicadamente en su cola , Pikachu mostraba una cara de placer al sentir las manos de su entrenado tocando en sus puntos más débiles , girando al pokemón boca arriba puso ambas manos en su estómago comenzando a subirlas hacia su corto cuello usando los dedos índice y anular de las manos tocando las articulaciones gentilmente sin que Ash notará que los pezones de Pikachu comenzaban a ponerse erectos debido a los toques del joven .

 **(Aclaración: si los pokemones tendrán pezones tanto machos o hembra pero aparecerán debido a la excitación)**

Pikachu comenzaba a sentir como su interior quemaba , era una agradable y terrible sensación a la vez y quería aliviar eso , no resistió más así que impidió que Ash dejará de masajearla y lo miro a los ojos , el joven al ver eso y notar la mirada de pikachu vio que su rostro estaba rojo y su respiración está un poco pesada -Pikachu ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó confundido el azabache .

La rata comenzó a subir directo hasta la cabeza de Ash quedando frente a frente y sus miradas chocaban (Ya no lo resisto mas) Pensó profundamente la rata .

-Pikachu que suce MMPH!- No termino de hablar puesto la rata conecto los labios de él con los suyos , el azabache viendo sorprendido y alarmado .

(¿Que rayos esta haciendo , esto esta mal? , por un lado me siento alarmando pero por otro esto se siente un poco bien que no puedo pararlo) El azabache comienza a derretirse en el beso pero al sentir como la rata con su lengua pedía paso para entrar a la boca de este , este no supo porque le permitió hacerlo pero al sentir como la lengua de la rata hacía mover la suya haciendo una danza entre ambas comenzó a sentir como se calentaba , por lo que valiéndose ya un carajo intensifico el beso entre ambos , comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo de pikachu mientras subía y bajaba su cola con su mano aumentando el placer de la rata .

Duraron un breve tiempo besándose pero pararon puesto sus pulmones pedía aire y cortaron el beso , se vieron a los ojos pero la rata dirigió su mirada a otro lado específicamente a la parte íntima del joven este vió donde miraba y al hacerlo vio como un bulto se asomaba entre sus pantalones y se alarmó .

-¡¿Es-espera pikachu no es lo q-que parece?!- intentó excusarse pero la rata negó con la cabeza .

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pantalón de su entrenador y comenzó a bajar la cremallera el azabache iba detener esto pero no pudo al ver la mirada suplicante de la rata así que le permitió seguir cuando bajó la cremallera el bóxer dejo hacer que bulto creciera un poco más , la rata quito el bóxer del bulto y al hacerlo vio con una mirada sorprendida el miembro grande y erecto del joven este se apenó un poco .

La rata se dirigió al miembro y se relamio los labios **(Lo necesito)** sin más le lanzó a devorarlo , comenzando la felación subiendo y bajando su cabeza estrepitosamente saboreando con su lengua cada parte del pene puso su lengua en la punta del pene comenzando a lamerlo alrededor y bajando directo hasta los testículo uso sus pequeñas patas para masturbar al joven .

-Pi-pikachu e-esto se siente ex-extraño , no se por-porque no pu-puedo detenerte- La rata puso más empeño en su trabajo y lo masturbó con fuerza se lo metió nuevamente a la boca comiendolo con mucho placer y lujuria pero se detuvo puesto sintió como el miembro comenzó a hincharse preparando se para lo que venía .

-¡Pi-pikachu me me co-corrooooo!- El azabache se vino dentro de su pequeña boca , la rata sin más comenzó a devorar lo que podía pero casi no pudo asi que el pene terminó con un poco de semen en el , la rata viendo eso usó su lengua para comerse el resto lentamente y terminó dejándolo limpio , pero el joven vio como la rata se giró poniéndose en cuatro patas levantando su cola dejándole ver su trasero y sorprendiendo al entrenador dejando al expuesto nada mas y nada menos que su pequeño coño .

-E-eres hembra- Dijo sorprendido el azabache pero un poco aliviando puesto si la rata fuera macho este se hubiera convertido en gay -¿Que quieres que haga?- La rata le indico moviendo su trasero y pidiendo que el joven lamiera su mojado como -¿Es-estas segura?- Pregunto Ash recibiendo us asentimiento acercó su rostro directo a su cómo y lentamente con su lengua comenzó lamerlo .

 **[Pi-pika pika pikachu chu~...]** Soltaba gemidos la rata pero se sorprendió al sentir como Ash metía usaba su lengua para penetrarla **[Pika pikachu~...]** gemía la rata .

Continuó moviendo su lengua **[¡Pikachuuuuuu!]** Gritó la rata viniendose en la cara de su entrenador cuando cesó todavía había un poco de sus jugos el azabache la levantó y lamió los jugos restantes .

-Nunca creí que los jugos de un pokémon hembra supieran tan bien- Él azabache ahora fue quien inició el beso colo con a la rata en suelo besándola con lujuria y esta se dejaba pero lo cortaron puesto la rata toco el pene de Ash sentándose un poco cerca de este rozando su pequeño coño con el , Ash se estremeció por eso -¿Pikachu acá-acaso tu?- Preguntó el azabache con duda al ver cómo lo miraba su pokemon tuvo que aceptarlo así que la tomó del dorso colocándola frente a su rostro .

-No hay vuelta atrás luego de esto- El recibió una lambida por parte de ella .

Sin más dirigió el coño de la rata directo a su pene colocandola en la punta , de pronto comenzó a bajarla pero con cuidado de no lastimarla -Pikachu estas muy apretada- Cuándo metió completamente su pene de una embestida le rompió su himen .

 **[¡Pika~...!]** quejo la rata con dolor pero sintió como el azabache la masajeba para calmar su dolor , lográndolo , recibiendo permiso de Pikachu comenzó a penetrarla lentamente .

 _ **CHOP**_

 _ **CHOP**_

 _ **CHOP**_

Eran los ruidos que salían a la entrada y salida de su pene , sin duda el que el tuviera sexo con su pokemon lo excitaba de sobremanera al punto de comenzar a subir un poco la velocidad .

 **[Pika pika pika pika pikachu chu~...]** Gemía la rata con placer y con la lengua de fuera , pero el azabache sintió como las paredes del coño de ella lo apretaban y él se hinchaba .

-Pikachu voy a correr ¿Lo quieres adentró?- Preguntó el azabache recibiendo un asentimiento y así se corrió llenándole en su interior de su semen .

 **[¡Pikaaaaaa!]**

-¡Me corrooooo!-

Terminaron viniendo mezclando su jugo , pero algo raro pasó cuando pikachu se saco su miembro , una luz la rodeó y comenzó a brillar y crecer y no , no está evolucionando .

Cuando la luz cesó revelando su nueva forma era ahora casi de la misma altura que Ash pero un poco baja llegando hasta su cuello ahora sus patas traseras se había agrandado sus patas delanteras se habían vuelto manos humanas y su cara cambió un poco adquiriendo rasgos más humanos pero su cuerpo adquirió una cintura estrecha con muslos cremosos al tacto y adquirió unos pecho copa D , si señores era lo que se conocía como una "Loli tetona" pero siendo un pokemon .

-¿Q-que fue lo que te ocurrio-? La rata lo miro y noto como el joven lo miraba embobado con su nueva figura asi que soltó una pequeña risita camino directo a el contorneado sus caderas seductoramente haciendo que tuviera una erección nuevamente se arrodillo frente Ash tomando con sus manos su rostro y volvió a besarlo usando su lengua ahora del tamaño de la Ash , este no la detuvo la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó contra el haciéndole rodar en suelo mientras esta lo rodeaba con sus patas este se dirigió a sus grandes pecho hundiendo su cara en ellos y está impedía que dejara de hacerlo el azabache comenzó a lamer el pezón izquierdo mientras con su mano lo movía como pellizcaba el pezón derecho de ella .

Pero lo sorprendente fue como en su boca sintió un liquido que el comenzó a tragar y le gusto , al parecer ella podía lactar ahora , tomando ambos pechos en su boca comenzó a tragar toda la leche materna de su pokemon mientras está aprisiona su cabeza.

-Oye pikachu ¿Quieres hacerlo en esta nueva forma?- Inquirió el azabache un poco ansioso .

 **[Pika pikachu~...]** Respondió ella afirmativa y seductora mente con su voz cargada de lujuria.

-Ok entonces aquí vamos una vez mas- El azabache coloco su pene en su ahora un poco mas grande cono y la penetro de una embestida pero se sintió mucho mejor ya que ella ahora era mas grande por lo que no había cuidado de hacerlo mucho mas rápido .

-Ok entonces aquí vamos una vez mas- El azabache coloco su pene en su ahora un poco mas grande cono y la penetro de una embestida pero se sintió mucho mejor ya que ella ahora era mas grande por lo que no había cuidado de hacerlo mucho mas rápido.

 _ **(Link de la imagen para que se hagan una idea , de por si me gustó mucho XD ash-follando-con-su-pokemon-pikachu-xxx/)**_

La embistió duramente contra el piso moviendo rítmicamente sus cinturas este tomo las piernas de ellas separándolas permitiéndole acelerar un poco mas **[Pika pika pika~...]** Gemía más placentera la rata humanoide .

Sentándose en el suelo la tomó de la cintura subiéndola y bajandola rápidamente se detuvo y dejo que ella comenzara a montarlo sola el azabache vio como sus pechos se movía asi que se encargo de chuparlos y amasarlor mientras Pikachu lo montaba .

Volviendo a lactar se trago su leche la rata lo rodeo con sus piernas apretando su agarre el azabache acelero las embestidas poniéndose sobre ella mientras ella tenia la lengua de fuera este lamia todo su cuerpo amarillento y suavemente peludo ella volvió a besarlo y comenzó a besar el cuello del joven pero en una de esas lo mordió ligeramente haciendo que Ash comenzara a hacerlo salvaje mente .

 _ **CHOP**_

 _ **CHOP**_

 _ **CHOP**_

 _ **CHOP**_

La fuerza de las embestidas aumentó estrepitosamente y las barreras interiores de Pikachu comenzaba a apretarlo con muchas más fuerza el se hinchó de nuevo por lo que decidió hacerlo mucha mas rápido decidió sacarlo y meterlo completamente con embestidas lentas .

-Uff ufff uff uff- Bufaba el azabache y con una sola se corrió dentro de ella haciendo su punto llegar directo hacia el útero y llenado su estómago con su espeso semen .

Cuando terminó el se recitó en el piso -Eso ha sido lo más increíble que he hecho- Dijo cansadamente el joven.

 **[Pikachu]** Concordó la rata con el

La rata se subió sobre él usando su dorso como almohada el azabache también la abrazo sobando su cintura tiernamente mientras está restregaba su mejilla con la de el .

-Y dime ¿Quieres esta vez acompañarme en mi viaje?- Preguntó el azabache , ella recordó por todo lo que han pasado así que le respondió besándolo , al parecer aceptó , puesto con el momento de sexo y placer que ellos se dieron decidió que quería a Ash como su compañero de toda la vida para criar y tener hijos .

El se alegró pero no como el sol comenzó a descender dando paso a la noche , por lo que dispusieron a dormir abrazándose suave y amorosamente .

-Al día siguiente-

Vemos despertando al azabache y vio como sobre el estaba su pokemon abrazándolo fuertemente el sonrió decidió despertarla .

Un rato después vemos como el junto con ella en su hombro? Si en su hombro puesto regresó a su tamaño normal pero no se desanimaron mientras ello puedan seguir dándole afecto no habría problema , pero este tenia una duda (¿Estuvo mal lo que hice? Digo esto se considera como pokefilia pero estará bien que lo hiciéramos porque nunca pensé que perdería mi virginidad con un pokemon , y si me termino volviendo un POKEFILICO) Pensaba profundamente el azabache pikachu vio esto y decidió acariciar y lamber su mejilla.

De pronto una sombra los cubrió y sobre ellos pasó una gran ave que dejó un arcoiris a su paso y dejando caer una pluma sobre ello , si el pokémon legendario conocido como Ho-oh .

Ash tomo la pluma y sintió como su preocupación desapareció -Bueno ya veré que hago , situamos pikachu tenemos que ganar La Liga- La rata respondió felizmente y así se embarcaron en un viaje para conseguir medallas , ganar batallas , conocer gente y pokemones y ganar La Liga .

Sin duda el viaje será increíble puesto ahora no habría motivo para separarse ya que estarían dándose afecto y de una manera sexy y sensual .

 _ **Fin del primer Oneshot**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado del Lemon y el shot y si como verán cada vez que Ash se venga dentro de un pokemon haré que este adquiera un cuerpo humanoide .**_

 _ **Para continuar con esta serie de OS, ustedes pueden sugerir pokémon, ya sean del mostaza o no o sean acompañantes, ya saben como ese Riolu que viajo con él en Sinnoh.**_

 _ **Tengo que aclarar que no meteria a pokemons como Muuk, por ya saben... Es una bola viscosa.**_

 _ **Pero bueno esto dependerá del agrado de ustedes para continuar con este trabajo así que yo me despido y hasta el próximo oneshot**_

 _ **Adios**_


End file.
